


Psychotic

by horantheworldstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horantheworldstyles/pseuds/horantheworldstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has a problem, a drug problem.</p><p>When his mum has had enough,  she sends him to Cowell's Institution for Troubled Teens. When Harry gets there he meets a boy called Niall Horan, who he develops a crush on. Harry and Niall don't know much about each other but start a relationship anyways, Harry doesn't mind the lack of knowledge because he doesn't want to get to attached to the blonde boy. Niall on the other hand is worried, Harry seems odd.....  When random deaths start accruing, people blame each other and the murderer is asked to step forward only problem is, not even the murderer knows its them.   </p><p>Narry AU with side Zouis. The boys each have there own 'issues' in this. </p><p>Harry: drug dependent, <br/>Zayn: attempted murder, <br/>Louis: depression, <br/>Liam: bulimic/anorexic, <br/>Niall: child abuse.  </p><p>There will be some triggers and death, if you don't like I suggest you dont read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Harry ~

I leant my head against the car window and watched as the trees rushed by. It was silent in the car, only silent sighs coming from my mother. "Mum, why?" I finally asked turning slightly to watch her reaction.

"Because Harry, you've done the wrong thing and this time I won't be putting up with it!" She said exasperatedly. She was dumping me there, that's why she packed my bags.

"Mum it wasn't that bad! If you'd given me a chance to-" I was cut off by a slam of the brakes as my body lurched forward. Turning to look at my mother, I saw that she was fuming.

"Harold, take that back!" She yelled at me. "How DARE you say that I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself! I gave you all the time in the world! I gave you the first time I caught you, then the second and the third time! But this, this is too far harry! Look at you! Your fading away in front of me!" She yelled at me, her voice getting softer towards the end.

"Mum, I'm fine I really am, there is no need to dump at this camp thing! I've read things about that place! Apparently people committed suicide there for gods sake! And yet here we are in the car your soon dumping me in that place!" I said.

It was true, I had looked up the place in which my mother was taking me and found out some interesting stuff. In 1989 the camp (if you can call it that, it's more like a mental institution in the middle of nowhere) had been closed down due to mass homicide and suicides. It had been reopened about 5 years ago, claiming that they had rebuilt everything and made sure nothing could happen.

Highly doubtful, 'cause, I mean, it is called 'Cowell's Institution for Troubled Teens'. That is kinda giving away something, don't you think?

"I don't look that bad mum, and anyway, I'm 16 I can deal with these things myself." I knew all that was a lie, but I don't want to go the institution.

"Harry, you have to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was to caught up helping Gemma with uni and getting married to Robin. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, to help you get things back together, or help you after what Jack did to you" she said sorrow evident in her voice.

I repeated her words in my mind. She said his name, she said THAT name. Feeling a slight lurch, I noticed my mum had started the car again. I heard her say something about being 10 minutes away, but I was gone. I had disappeared inside the memories, the memories of HIM.

\-----

"Come on Harold, it'll be fine. You don't have to run to mummy to ask her permission for everything" jack said giving me an expectant look. I looked from his face down the thing he was holding in his hand.

It was a dangerous game to play. It was alright for him, he's older and doesn't live at home, but me, I'm 15 of course I still live with my mum.

"Ok Harold, this is it. Just do it for fucks sake, or we are over" he said giving me a serious look. "Jack.... Don't say that! I love you, I don't want you to break up with me!" I tried desperately to get him to change his mind about this.

I sounded like a little bitch, but I don't care, he didn't have to make me do this. "Your such a wimp Styles." Jack said. I looked up to him, just in time to see his fist collide with my face. A searing pain started from my jaw and spread around every inch of my face.

"Take it you little bitch!" He yelled as he pulled my mouth open and shove the pill down leaving me with no option but to take it.

Soon after the pill slid down my throat I felt a warm sensation spread throughout my whole body. From my toes to the tips of my ears. All of a sudden, the pain in my face disappeared and it felt like the sun was shining even though it was 10 pm.

All my worries disappeared, it was like the problems at home weren't there anymore and that it was just me and jack in this glorious heaven like place.

\-----

I thought back to the day I first felt my worries disappear. That was when I realized there was an escape from reality. It was because of him that I got my addiction, but it was because of him that I spiraled down further than I had ever intended.

I felt the itchy desire building up inside of me, i needed a hit, I needed to shoot up or something - anything. Anything to stop the pain, the memories and worst of all, the guilt that seeped away inside of me.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, and turned to see my mother, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "Harry, sweety, you have to go. Simon will take you through everything along with the man next to him. I love you sweety and this will make you better I promise, ill see you at the end of the semester for your 3 week break" she said pulling me in for a hug. Yeah, like ill see her then, they probably won't let me out for the next 3 years, like I heard they've done with one of the older students, how apparently isn't much older than him.

Giving my mother a kiss on the cheek, I got to see the young guy holding my suitcase standing next to a taller, buff man who I could only assume was Simon.

"Harry Styles, my name is Simon Cowell. I am the overseer of the camp and everything that goes on in the camp. This, here" Simon says pointing to the guy next to him, "is Nick Grimshaw. Nick is one of the counsellor a here." Simon says.

I turn to 'Nick'. Nick is a tall and lanky kind of guy, his hair styled up in to a quiff type thing. Nick extended his hand and introduced himself, even though Simon had already done it.

"Hiya Harry, as Simon said I'm Nick, but you can call me Grimmy - everyone does. I keep telling Simon here to introduce me as Grimmy but he always says that they'll think that's my name when it's not. Cause you know, it's not like I have a name badge on or anything...!" Nick - or should I say Grimmy - shook my hand.

"S'pose you know who I am already." I replied, the desire within me still burning. The sooner I get these introductions done, the quicker I can go to the bathroom and do my 'business' if you catch my drift.

"Come now Harry, we have to do the quick debrief" Simon started walking indicating that I should follow. "Oh, and Nick, do the normal, then go put his bag in his room. Tell Ed his new roommate is here and to behave. Then come back down to take Harry up" he ordered not even turning around to see if Nick was still there or paying attention. A muffled "yeh, yeh" came from Nick as he turned to walk off into the other buildings.

Observing the area properly for the first time, I saw that the front consisted of what I assume is the main building. To the right was a large building that had some kids running around being stupid. On the left was another huge building in which I assumed was the school type area where classes were held. Beyond those 3 buildings, I couldn't see much.

I followed Simon down the long corridor and walked after him into a room. On the door the name plate said 'Simon Cowell, caretaker and principal'. Sitting down on the chair opposite the desk in which Simon was sitting behind, I wondered what exactly this debriefing would be about.

"Now, Harry. As I'm sure your aware, this camp is like a rehabilitation centre. It is to help you, now I understand that it is going to be hard for you to go days on days with out shooting up, but this is to help you get better not help you with your addiction." Simon said watching me closely.

"It's not an addiction I just like it" I growled, I really needed to do it now, the temptation to just barge out of this office a find my way to my new room and jab the needle in then and there was becoming too much.

"Harry, I hate to say this to you, but it is an addiction. You are dependent on the drugs to take away your pain, or your anger or even your happiness. I won't get into it too much with you, that will be done in your first counseling session, which will be held next week." The low growl that had been threatening to escape was released after Simon had finished talking. This was taking to long, far too long. My fingers began itching at my skin wanting to feel the burning sensation that the needle entering into my bloodstream gave me.

"Harry, stop. I know that at certain times you will want to shoot up but you aren't allowed here. I have Nick going through your bag checking for any powders, needles or pills. I'm sorry I'm telling you now, but I can tell by the state your in that your upset already and if I'd told you earlier you'd have gone after Nick." That prick, he has that guy searching my bag. But I need to, I need to go stick this needle in me, release the pain.

"Isn't that like, I don't know, against the law or something?" I asked, making it evident that I was extremely annoyed. Looking up I saw Simon send I message on his computer off to someone. He turned to look at me and simply replied with a "no".

That was it, I'd had enough I needed to go find Nick before the bastard took away my 'pain relievers'. Jumping up I rushed towards the door, but was beaten by Simon who stood i front of me and cautiously made me sit back down. I watched him, glaring daggers into his back as he opened the door and was given something from someone. He closed it with a soft "thank you" to whoever it was.

Simon appeared in front of me, holding something in front of my face, cuffs. Not likepolice hand cuffs, but cuffs that would stop me scratching my arms. "Harry" Simon said with an authoritative tone, "either you stop scratching your arms, or I put these on."

I ignored him and continued my scratching, trying make some sort of pain to relieve a bit of the desire. Feeling my right hand being lifted away from my left arm, I looked up to see Simon placing the cuffs on my arms. "I told you I'd do it Harry, but you kept going so I had no choice" he gave me an apologetic look. "Now, listen closely please" he said and sat down and went through the rules of the camp.

It was just the usual, although a few things were added (for obvious reasons). Listen to all staff member and do as they say. Don't argue with staff. If you are caught with any sort of banned substance you will have to stay under my supervision at all times. I just zoned out from then on.

"Harry, Nick will show you to your room" Simon said, walking over to the door and opened it to reveal nick waiting patiently. Slowly standing up, I walked out into the hallway in which Nick was standing and waited for him to either walk or say something.

"You know Harry, if you'd been better you wouldn't have to wear those cuffs. They won't come of even if you try. Damn, now you don't get to surprise people with your story, they'll take one look at you and they'll know. Come on then, lets go to your room." With that Nick walked off. I followed him thinking. About what he had said. He was right, everyone will k ow now, they'll look at him and say 'oh yeh, another druggy, lets just back off from him'. He'd have no privacy, everyone else's cases would be a mystery but his would be out on the open.

"Here we go Harry" Nick said opening the door in front of him to reveal a smallish room with light green walls. On opposite sides of the room were to matching beds, a small bedside table either side. On the other wall were 2 desks and chairs, then a door that, I presume, leads into a bathroom. Plain and simple, with almost no sharp objects in sight, almost as if they were worried someone would try to use a desk to cut them selves.

Sitting on one of the beds was a ginger boy, who looked at little older than me. He was just sitting watching me with curious eyes, a guitar on the bed in front of him. "I'll leave the 2 of you to get to know each other."

Nick left and closed the door behind him, not before placing a key on my bedside table. I stood watching the ginger boy, subconsciously scratching at the cuffs on my arms. Standing up, the boy came over and stood in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Ed Sheeran". Ed extended his hand to me. "Harry" I said vaguely, returning to scratching my arms after shaking his hand.

"So, not sounding rude, but you've made it pretty obvious what you're here for" he had a slight smile on his face as he said this. Sitting back down on his bed, he continued. "Sit down harry," he gestured to the bed I was currently standing beside. I sat down as he continued to talk. "In case your wondering - which you are, you may not realize it but you are and you will be wondering about other people as well - I'm here because I sold drugs. Yes I'm a drug dealer" Ed said. My head shot up when he said this. Maybe he can help me get a hit, since they took mine.

"I can't get you a hit I'm sorry. I've been here for a year now and I just don't want to get into trouble" Ed said as though he'd read my mind. Damn it!

"Sorry harry" Ed gave me a sympathetic look "now, those book on the desk are your school books. Obviously your first day will be tomorrow since its Wednesday. Your timetable is there as well, you have most of your classes with the lads. Oh, you haven't met them yet!" Ed said jumping up with an excited look on his face.

I watched as he pulled a jumper over his head. "Come on Harry, ill take you to meet the lads now." I followed Ed out and down the hall to a park type area. Looking up, I saw Ed jumping around and waving to a group of kids sitting around a tree.

A/N:

 

Let me know your thoughts! Thanks guys!

Mal :D

 

❤ Mal


	2. Chapter 2

~Niall~

\-----

"NIALL" I heard my name yelled from somewhere in the house. He's home, checking my watch I saw that he was home earlier than usual. I crawled further into the corner of the attic I was in, hoping he wouldn't go looking for me.

"Niall, I know your home. Either come out now or ill come find you. And you don't want that!" My father threatened me. Even though I knew hiding here was bad and that I should go out and face him, I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Niallllllll" I heard from underneath me. He knows I hide here sometimes. It's the only place that I can escape from him. Hearing the ladder being pulled down, I pulled my knees to my chest and curled into a ball. The thud of his boots on the ladder rungs echoed throughout the empty house. Greg's gone, of course.

Greg is my older brother, he's 18. He used to prolong the free time I had away from my father, but now he's gone to uni and moved out. He wasn't coming back just to protect me.

"There you are little Niall, come down with me son" my father said standing at the top of the ladder. I looked up surprised that he wasn't already beating me senseless. I sit looking at him, not knowing if I should trust him or not. "Come on Nialler, we'll have something to eat" he hadnt called me Nialler since I was 8.

Being only 12 years old I believed him, so I got up and followed him down the ladder. I followed his retreating back down the hallway and into the living room. My knees were shaking slightly, goosebumps trailing my arms.

Reaching the bottom step, I saw my father standing before me the anger evident in his face. Standing in at the bottom of the stairs, I watched my father approach me. I mentally prepared myself for the pain of his hits and the words he was going to say to me.

"You hid! Even after I told you not too! You worthless piece of shit!" He yelled at me, aiming a punch straight to my left eye. The pain instantly flooded around my entire face, slowly numbing it. "Why do I even keep you around!?" He yelled aiming yet another punch at me, this time connecting with my jaw. The crack echoed through the house and I wished more than ever that my mother was around, or that Greg would appear in the doorway to take me away.

But even then, I knew that was too good to be true. "You don't do anything to help me, faggot!" The shouting continued, punches being thrown everywhere; hitting my face, my stomach anywhere my father could get to as I was bent over in pain.

"Next time I get home you'd better have dinner ready and be down here waiting for me like a good son would!" He screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. I didn't even know if the neighbors knew this was going on, surely they did. They probably just didn't care, like everyone else.

Punching me again, I crumpled to the floor in pain closing my eyes, causing my father to now kick me repeatedly. My ribs ached, along with every other inch of my body. More bruises would form, right when they had started to fade. The would form, only for more to form tomorrow.

Soon, the kicking stopped. I slowly opened my good eye, hoping my father had finished for the night. But unfortunately I was met with a smirk as my father picked me up by the neck and slammed my head onto the bottom step not once but 4 times until the black took over every sense.

\----

"Niall! Niall!" I heard someone calling my name. I shook myself awake after having yet another nightmare. I sat up and was met with a pair of brown eyes. "Come on mate, were gonna go down to the field".

I slipped my shoes on and followed Liam down the hall and the steps. Looking up I saw most of the group already waiting around our usual tree. I greeted everyone with a smile and sat down next to Mal, one of Danielle's many friends that were now part of our used to be small group.

"Did you hear Ed's got a roommate?" Dani asked from her usual position in Liam's lap. Oh good, a newbie. "No, I didn't, has anyone seen him?" I asked, just as everyone laughed at something over my shoulder.

Craning my neck, I saw Ed pick himself up off of the ground, having obviously tripped whilst running over to us. Only Ed...

Looking behind the ginger boy, who was yet again rapidly approaching us, I saw his new roommate wondering slowly towards us.

The boy was quite tall, probably taller than me. He was wearing tight jeans and a black jumper with the words 'teenage runaway' written in white. He had brown hair and was really very thin, almost like paper. And even from the distance I could see the fluro orange cuffs around his wrists, his finger absentmindedly scratching at them.

Hearing a thump, I looked up to see Ed had plonked down on the opposite side of our circle to me, leaving a spot next to him for his new roommate, who sat down timidly, looking at the grass in front of him, his right hand still scratching.

"So guys, this is Harry, he's my new roommate!" Ed said excitedly. We all watched as Harry gave a small wave avoiding eye contact with anything but the grass. "Well guys? Are you going to introduce yourselves, because I'm not!" Ed said impatiently.

"Hi, I'm Liam" Liam gave a small wave as Harry's head lifted and looked towards Liam. Everyone introduced themselves. Louis, Zayn, Dani, Mal, Sarah, and finally Annmarie, leaving me for last.

I looked up to the brunette sitting opposite me and was lost for words when his eyes met mine. His eyes were a breathe taking forest green; bright and intriguing. His hair, which was knotted into a mass of chocolate curls was siting just above his eyes, his nose a petit button shape. "Uh..um" I was lost for words, his eyes were staring into mine with an unknown intensity. "H-hi" I heard a giggle escape Mal's lips and felt the blood rise to my cheeks, I was really obvious. "I'm Niall" I quickly blurted so I wouldn't stutter anymore.

"Nice to meet you Niall" Harry replied, his eyes not leaving mine until the end of the sentence. I think I am about to die. His voice was deep and raspy and sounded like pure sex! I wonder if it will sound like that when he's moaning my name in ecstasy? Woah, hold on Niall, you know nothing about this boy! I calmed myself down and rejoined the conversation that had been started during my thoughts.

Everyone was firing questions at Harry, asking about what drugs he used, what his home life was like, was he single or not. Although I wanted to know the answer to the whether he was single or not, I could see that Harry was being overwhelmed with the questions being fired and he obviously didn't have any intention of answering any of them. "Guys" I said trying to get their attention, but failing, "guys!" I yelled a little louder, this time bringing all eyes to me, including Harry's.

"Stop asking him questions, he been here for what, 10 minutes and your firing questions at him? Give him some time to settle in and get used to things and then maybe he will answer them, if he's comfortable that is." Wow, I sound like Liam, argh don't tell me I'm turning into Liam! Not that there's anything wrong with Liam, but he can be very serious at times.

Everyone muttered their apologies to Harry and I saw him give me a small, lopsided smile, revealing a dimple in his left cheek. I want to freeze that picture in my mind forever. Green eyes enquiring, beautiful curls, cute nose, and adorable smile and dimple.

I want to see more of that.

A/N: let me know what you think! Thanks guys!

Mal :D

❤ Mal


	3. Chapter 3

~Harry~

I followed a brown haired boy down to the main hall (i had forgotten his name, but that wasnt my concern at the moment), my eyes lingering on the blonde boy laughing at something one of the girls had said. I looked him up and down for the umpteenth time, slowly trailing from his shoes (which I can see are supras) all the way to the blonde quiff, the brown roots showing. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful boy before me. Everything about him was beautiful, the way his jeans were baggy yet tight, the jumper he was wearing was a blue color and read 'skool sucks' matching his white supras. There was no denying it, he was gorgeous.

I watched as he sat down next to the girl from earlier, I chose to sit opposite him (hoping to look at and admire him more) as he said something that made the girl giggle. Soon, I felt the gears start to turn as I realized that they must have something going on between them. They never really separated, and she kept laughing. I remembered her name, it was something like Mallory. I don't like her, that hot-boy-stealing bitch.

"Harry, you may want to stop staring, didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" The same brown haired boy said smiling, sitting down next to me. I gave him a blank look, I felt bad, not remembering his name, but it didn't seem to bother him as he stuck his hand out for me to shake and said "Louis".

I smiled (vaguely) and shook his hand. We were in the dinning hall, students were filing in for dinner. Checking my watch, it read 6:30. That's an early dinner...

I listened to the groups conversations, occasionally nodding. Feeling a tug on the sleeve of my jumper, I looked up to see Louis pointing towards the line of students getting their dinner. Getting up, I followed him and observed the students in the line. Most looked normal. Normal may sound rude, but I was expecting there to be significant differences not for them all to look like kids from my school. I looked to the front of the line just in time to see Niall turning away with his tray mountained with food. 

I got a tray and a piece of lasagna was placed on a plate and onto my tray including a bowl of salad and a bottle of water. I followed Louis back to the table and sat opposite Niall and Mallory again. Niall, I noticed had already almost finished his food, even though his tray was full when he sat down. I picked at my food, eating most of the lasagna and salad, doing the same as before and nodding my head occasionally to make it look like I was participating in conversation. 

After a while I realized everyone at the table had gone silent and I suddenly became very self conscious as I looked up to see 9 pairs of eyes staring right at me. "S-sorry, what was that?" I asked trying not to sound awkward but failing miserably. "Louis, as a joke asked if you'd kiss any of us here in the group and you nodded" Liam informed me.

Well, that's just great isn't it? I looked at Niall to see him fiddling with his fork, staring at his empty tray. "Who is it then?" asked Ed, who was sitting on the other side of me. "Um.." I coughed awkwardly and mumbled the first name that came to mind, "Sarah?" It came out as more of a question, but it got everyone's eyes off of me.

Well, not everyone's, Niall's eyes met mine for the second time today. I looked into his bright blue eyes, only to be met with something that looked like hurt. Why would he be hurt though? He's with Mallory, isn't he? And anyway, if by some chance he was gay, he sure as hell wouldn't go for a screwed up person like me!

I got up after dinner and followed Ed back to our room. Walking down the hallway, I heard muffled talking coming from the floor below. Sticking my head over the railway, I saw Niall standing outsider room knocking on the door repeatedly. "Niall buddy, you locked yourself out again?" Ed said laughing as he leant his head over the railing like me. Niall turned at the sound of his voice and shrugged. His blue eyes found mine and he turned around to look back at his door, which hadnt been opened for him.

"Liam, please" Niall's tone implied he didn't want to be out here anymore. "I'll be in my room, mate!" Ed told me as he got up and turned to unlock the door. I stayed and watched Niall as he shivered slightly in the cold of the night. 

"What time is lights out?" I asked, not thinking of anything else. Turning around, Niall's bright cerulean eyes met mine, "9" he mumbled. Still facing me, Niall fidgeted in his position avoiding my gaze. I took the time to admire his face, his button nose that I just want to nudge with mine, soft, pink lips. Well, I presume they are soft, they look it. And I would certainly like to find out if they are, and what his tongue feels like against mine. Then, we can't forget his Irish accent. It was deep, thick and just irresistible. One that I could listen to all day and not get bored of. "Liam, let me in for fucks sake!" Niall brought me back down to earth, yelling and pounding on the door. I felt bad for him, because I wasn't making anything less awkward, it was just horrible. "Horan!" Someone yelled.

"Fuck" Niall whisper yelled. He turned to look at me his eyes frantic, looking at my watch I realized it was already 9:05. Not knowing what to do, since Liam wasn't opening his door, I said the first thing I could think of. "Come up here,or you'll get in trouble!" Oh god, no! Why would you do that Harry! Niall nodded and ran down the end of the hallway, away from the voice that was heading towards him. I stood up in time to see him reaching the top of the stairs. "Hey, you two! What are you doing?" The same angry voice yelled from the other end of the hallway. 

Pulling my key out, I quickly opened the door and pulled the dumb founded blond in behind me. Sitting on my bed, I let out a sigh of relief. Neither of us was in trouble, especially not me on my first night. 

A knock on the door, jolted both Niall and I out of out own little traces we had each been in. Niall looked at me and ran into the bathroom, throwing Ed out and closing the door behind him. I opened the door to reveal a grumpy looking guy. "Your the new one right? Um...." He looked down at the list in his hands, obviously searching for my name. "Harry, um, Harry Styles." 

"Right harry. Of course" he replied. Ed pushed me out of the way, obviously aware of our situation with Niall. "Matt. Why is it that we are graced with your presence tonight?" Ed asked, his tone thick with sarcasm. "That's Mr Cardle to you Edward" Matt replied "and don't use your sarcasm with me. I was told by Mr Grimshaw that Harry here and Niall were out of their rooms after curfew, and then I saw them both outside this door. You know the consequences of being out after curfew!" 

"Well, I can honestly" Ed emphasized the honestly by placing his hand over his heart, "say that I haven't seen Niall since dinner!" Ed looks at me, waiting for me to say something. "Oh, erm, no sir, he isn't in here, I er, I told him to go back down to his room and he disappeared down the stairs." I said hoping it sounded better coming from my mouth that it did in my head. 

"Mmm, yes, well go to bed then, it's lights out for tonight" and with that Mr Cardle walked off as Ed closed the door. Turning to look at each other, Ed gave me a smile as I breathed yet another sigh of relief. "We'll make a good team you and I!" Ed chuckled and opened the bathroom door for Niall to come out. 

I watched as the blonde sat back in the chair behind Harry's desk. "Wellllll......"Ed sing songed trying to break the awkward silence that could be cut with a knife. I turned to Ed, opening my mouth to say something when Ed interrupted him.

"Im going to bed, ill leave you two alone. Let the awkwardness settle in" a smirk spread across the freckled face of my room mate. "If you guys get it going please don't be too loud or else ill set louis on you. And Niall, you know how louis is with PDA!" Ed finished chuckling at the look of pure horror that was on mine and obviously Niall's faces, and laid down with his back facing us. "Ed, nothing like that would EVER happen" niall mumbled emphasizing the ever. 

Intrigued by what niall had said, I turned to him and asked "Why not?!" It was very indignant if I do say so myself. I'm no that bad looking I don't think. 'Or maybe he thinks your bad looking', a voice inside me whispered. I subconsciously pat my hair to check it was ok and fixed my shirt. Niall gave me a funny look and stuttered a reply. 

"I-I-I don't k-know" 

'It is you harry. He's just too nice to admit that you are ugly'. The voice continued to whisper these horrible things in my mind until I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and ripped the cuffs from around my wrists and scratched furiously at them. 

'YOUR UGLY'

'Get away from me FREAK'

'You'll never be good enough!'

'Harry, I don't love you anymore.....your too ugly for me' 

The last voice that echoed inside my head was Jacks, I'd never forget it. How could I after all he'd done to me?

I could hear Niall in the background calling my name, his hands were on my shoulders but I couldn't do anything in response to him. My fingers kept scratching at my arms, my vision was blurry and dotted with specks of black. I've had this feeling before, but it was always after I'd taken something, this wasn't the case. 

I heard Ed run over to help Niall, who seemed to have passed out but it was too late; I'd already collapsed back onto my bed.

AN:

So yeh, this is chapter 3. Hope you like it, I hope to update Will He Ever Know in the next couple of weeks, but no guarantees as I have exams coming up soon so ill be studying :(

Leave your thoughts

Vote

Mal :D


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

The next time I wake up, I'm in a hospital type bed, the stereotypical white sheets with bright lights above me and white walls. 

Propping myself up slowly, I look at the bed next to me to see a sleeping blonde boy, his beautiful features soft and peaceful. His eyelashes flutter slightly on his cheek as he dreams, his button nose scrunched up on the left. 

"It's rude to stare, didn't your mother teach you that?" His Irish accent thick and husky with sleep.....and it's probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard. 

Heat pools on my cheeks and I quickly glance away not wanting Niall to see my blush. "Well good morning to you too" Niall chuckles out, sitting up in bed. 

Not wanting him to see my still red cheeks I looks around for someone, so I can ask when I can leave, but to my dismay I see no one. In the corner of my eye I see a digital clock on Niall's bed stand, it reads 6:45 am. Well that explains that.

"Harry?" Niall muses from beside me, I turn to see him sitting facing me, a worried look on his face. 

"Hmmm" is all I give him in return.

"What exactly happened last night?" I knew this was coming but I'd been hoping he'd leave it a while, obviously not. Why, why, why? Why would I have a 'fit', as my mum called them, with him in the room? If it was Ed it'd be fine, but no, Niall had to be there didn't he.

"Ummm" I'm not sure where to start, so I figure I may as well tell him everything. "About, six months ago I had this um, boyfriend" it hurt to say that word in regards to him. 

Niall looks confused for a moment but doesn't say anything, just nods, indicating for me to continue. 

"J-jack was his name" I can feel tears pooling in the corners of my eyes, but I won't cry, not this time, so I wipe them away quickly. "He was older than me, 19 actually, and at first he was great. He treated me well and respected that I was only 16, 15 when we first started dating. after about a month and a half, he decided to take me out to meet his friends and we went to a bar." I stop, not entirely sure if I want him to know the finer details of my downfall, after all I've only known hum for a day and it's personal. "And lets just say drugs came around and I tried it and liked it - obviously. Sooner or later when I started to become addicted, I tried to stop but it had bad effects on my body". It's not all a lie so it's fine right?

"So what, that's your bodies reaction to not having drugs?" Niall questions me unsure. I know it's bad to lie but if I tell this gorgeous boy everything he'd never look at me the same, he'd never want to get within 10 feet of me. 

"Yeh".

Niall just nods, thinking of something. His eyebrows are drawn together as if trying to become one, his bottom lip pulled in by his braces covered teeth, the metal brackets tugging on it sexily making me flustered. He was totally unaware though, too busy with the thoughts running through his mind.

"You boys are up i see" a woman announces her presence as she enters through a door at the end of the big room. She has dark hair and a petite body, and looks quite young. 

"Cher" Niall smiles, snapped out of his trance by her - Cher's - appearance. 

Cher bustles around the room tidying things up, giving me a dose of some sort of medication, not that I need it but I let her do it anyway. She is full of smiles, and has a cheery voice. Her and Niall share a banter of sorts, joking about how this bed I'm in currently is 'Niall's usual bed'. Millions of questions spring to mind when Cher tells Niall this, a wide smile on both their faces as Niall replies with a cheeky remark, well I think it was cheeky I wasn't paying too much attention.

"So Harry, Mr Styles, how are you feeling after last night?" Cher had a genuine smile graced on her ruby red lips. I frowned slightly when she called me that, the only Mr Styles was dad, and I don't want to be anything like my father - the father I don't even know. 

"I'm well thanks, much better." I pause and notice the cuffs locked around both my wrists like the day before, only this time they are heavier. Judging by the weight, I'd say they are stronger than the ones I previously had. These ones are plain white and reach about halfway up my forearm.

"D'you reckon I could get these taken off please?" I make sure to use my manners and giver Cher one of my charming smiles in hope that she'll agree. 

"Nope!" Well then. "Mr Cowell has told all staff that you must wear them until he sees that you are fit enough - in his eyes - to go without them." Well that's just bloody brilliant. 

"You boys are both free to go, I have your late passes for class." The raven haired girl hands us both our passes as we stand. "Niall, show harry to his classes will you?" She gives the blonde a raised eyebrow expression and he nods his head in agreement.

"Sure".

Niall walks past me, not once acknowledging me or turning to make sure I was with him. I do a quick jog to catch up with his fast pace and grab his arm, turning him to look at me. 

"What?" He spits at me, blue eyes alight with anger.

"What you!" Ok, that was immature, way to go Styles."I tell you some personal information and you just pretend I don't exist! What the fuck is with that?" I snap at him, arms crossing in front of my chest. I'm a good head taller than him so I tilt my head downwards slightly to look at his face. 

"In case you hadn't noticed" he squares his shoulders and hold his head high, "you're not the only 'charity case' here". He holds his hands up, indicating quotation marks around the words 'charity case'. "So stop looking down your overly large, drug addicted nose at me like I'm some shit under your shoe!" He's not yelling but judging by the red spreading from the apples of his cheeks, he is ready to explode. 

"Excuse me?!" He has no right to insult me like that! "I'm not the one who asked personal questions!".

"You didn't have to answer dipshit" he yells, his hands bawling into fists. 

"And for your information, I don't think your some shit under my shoe, you've just had more time to adjust then me!" I'm yelling, not too loudly, but loud enough for the fuming Irish boy in front of me to know I'm pissed.

"Yeh? Well suck it up, cupcake, this is your home now so you'd better adjust soon and take the stick out of your fucking ass!" Niall screeches, and turns away from me, walking out the door into the fresh air. His hands open and close a few times, his late slip crushed in his grip. I look at my own and it doesn't look too different from his.

I follow him out, keeping my distance, my anger at him dissipating, not quick enough to talk to him and apologise for my outburst, but dissipating all the same. I follow, unsure of where we are until Niall stops in front of a door. 

"Go get your books and timetable and change or whatever, meet me here in 2 minutes or we'll be later than allowed for." With that, Niall opens the door walking into the room and slamming it behind him in my face, the paper identifying whose room it was brushing my nose. I read the paper as I turn to walk away. 'Liam Payne' is printed on the first slip, and 'Niall Horan' on the next one underneath.

I follow the corridor to the end where I walk up a level and follow the hall down until I finally find mine and Ed's room, I'm thankful for the name slips. 

I open the door and close it behind me, I pull off my jumper from the previous day and study my wrists. The cuffs are annoying, but at least they aren't orange like the ones from before. I walk over to my still packed suitcase and unzip it.

I dig through it until I come across a three quarter sleeve, white shirt. Pulling it on, I fix the sleeves so they sit just above the cuffs, making them a little less noticeable. I rush into the bathroom to fix my hair. Wetting it under the tap I leave it to air dry, figuring I'll deal with it later. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, there is no need to wonder why people don't find me attractive. 

Shaking my head, because I hadn't the time for my self-loathing, I rush to my desk, checking my timetable and try to grab the needed books whilst slipping into a pair of black All Stars. Finally managing to do both, I shove my books under my arm as I rush out the door. 

Running downstairs I see Niall leaning against the wall outside his room, waiting for me. He has his books and timetable, as well as a pencil case under his left arm. He looks breathe taking, his hair messily quiffed, a white tee and blue jeans, all matched with his white supras. He looks casual and relaxed, if I could take a picture of him right now it'd be the best picture I've ever seen, and I'd stick it up on my wall. 

"'Bout fucking time" Niall pushes himself off the wall and turns away from me, heading towards what I assume is the school building. 

A/N

I'm so fucking sorry guys. It's been forever, I know I put it on hold so that's also part of why this took so long, but after getting some comments and that I felt I should make you all happy (which I hope is what this chapter has achieved). So here we had a bit of a fight yay! 

Thank you guys so much for getting this to 1.2k reads, like holy shit wow! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And also for getting Will He Ever Know to 5k! 

Hopefully this can be updated more, meaning I can definitely take it off hold (it's indefinite at the moment). In the mean time, leave your thoughts and opinions about this chapter please!

Also make sure to check out my new story, Don't You Want Me, which is another narry au. What can I say, I love narry?!

I also have another idea for a narry au (they just keep coming!), but I'm most definitely not publishing or starting it till at least one of my fics is done....

Thanks guys, hope you liked this chapter!

Love you all

Mal :)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

Classes were really boring. I honestly didn't pay attention to any of the teachers and I have no idea if I have homework and if so what it is. My mind instead was focused on my anger and infatuation towards a blonde pompous idiot. 

Well that's an endearing term isn't it Harry? He'll surely love you if you call him that.

He spent the whole day completely ignoring my existence, only assuming that I was following when he went to each class. And don't even get me started on lunch. Lunch was....interesting. 

Niall spent the whole time hanging off every word Mallory said. He'd touch her arm in a flirting manner and she'd do the same. Her heart eyes, a dull green if you ask me, would bore into the side of his head and he'd send her winks and secret - not so secret - smiles. Her curly hair, which by the way is a hideous auburn colour, almost the colour of rust, was wild and made her look manic.... Then again I heard some of her conversations with Niall and her friends, she might actually be manic! And her nose, it's too pointy, and whenever she nudged niall with her elbow she was too had. So many things she did pissed me off, not that I'm biased or anything, no not at all.

So lunch made for an intense hate towards Mallory. 

It also didn't help that our classes after lunch had the auburn, frizzy haired girl in them too. Cue continuous, non stop flirting marathon! She's driving me crazy!

On the plus side though, I sat with Louis in most of my classes. He's a right laugh Louis, always joking. He made some jokes about the teachers, about other class members (particularly one no one likes called Justin Bieber), and to my joy he even made a few snide remarks about the devil herself (unfortunately though, everytime she turned and glared at him he'd tell her that she 'loves him' to which she'd smile and turn around shaking her head).

It was now 'free time' which consisted of us being confined to the camp grounds (obviously), and not being allowed within 20 meters of the lake. Yeh, there's a lake, they do some PE lessons in there, like canoeing and stuff like that. 

We are all currently gathered around the same tree as yesterday, split off into smaller groups, talking about anything and everything. I was sat between Louis and Dani, who where leaning around me to talk about how hideously dressed some girl - Sophia - was dressed today. 

"She's a fucking skank Dani!" Louis exclaims, his discussion with Danielle now becoming an argument as of how slutty Sophia actually is. Louis is a very open person I've learnt, he has no filter, he just talks what he thinks, which in some cases may be a good thing in others it can get him into loads of trouble. Where as Dani, she is much like Liam, reserved. Although she can be loud and quite opinionated.

"She isn't as bad as you'd think, she just has a slutty sense of fashion - a horrible one at that - but slutty none the less" Dani has her legs in a criss-cross position with her hands folded in her lap. Louis on the other hand stands up onto his knees and crawls in front of me, plonking himself in my lap, ever so graciously (note the sarcasm). 

"Oh yeh? Well you'll never guess who I caught her giving a blow job to?!" Louis' face turns up into a smug smirk when he sees Dani's eyebrows disappear under her perfectly straightened fringe. She sits contemplating for a moment before Louis nudges his head backwards to the side, following his movement Dani and I look over his left shoulder to a group of four boys, three of which are rough housing, the other watching a few metres away. 

Realization hits Dani, her mouth dropping open. "No!" She exclaims, hand over her mouth.

" oh yes" Louis nods, smirking so hard I think his face will be permanently etched that way.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-" 

"who is it?" I ask, breaking their little yes no game, intrigued as to what or rather who, they both find it so odd to get given a blow job.

"Ashton Irwin"

"But he's a hygiene freak! Won't let anyone touch him!" Dani's voice is a higher pitch than it normally is, her hand hovering near her mouth, as if she was going to dramatically cover it like in movies. 

"I know right!" Louis' voice raises an octave or two, unconsciously joining in with Danielle's girlish screaming and acting. 

"Ashton Irwin..... Ashton.... I think he's in my math class" I ponder out loud. Two heads snap in my direction, girly squeals coming to a halt, almost as if they only just remembered I was there. 

"Really?" Louis squirms in my lap trying to get comfortable, which makes me slightly uncomfortable in the process... If you catch my drift. 

"Yeh, what's he look like?" My ever so boring classes were spent studying some of the students around me, trying to gauge what their problems were, if they were getting 'better', and if this place actually was doing them good like my mother had insisted on the drive here.

"Brown hair, kind of similar in colour to mine, actually no it might be lighter, it's my colour but natural highlights mixed in it that are a light brown clour...yeh.. Um he's got kinda blue-y green eyes like my own, mmm we must look a lot like each other, how weird I've never noticed before-"

"Oh for god sake louis!" Danielle cuts a now pouting louis off and continues with her own description of this Ashton bloke. "So yeh, brown kinda wavy hair, blue-green eyes, kinda fit physique - muscly but scrawny. He's really rather shy, doesn't talk to many people other than the staff, that being said though he has three best friends - Luke, Michael and Calum. They are loud extroverts whilst Ashton's introvert self sits back a watches them muck about. He probably sat on his own in class unless one of the boys were there and he wouldn't have answered questions or anything like that".

"Oh yeh, he just kinda stared at the board and copied down notes..." Recognising Danielle's description I remember the quiet boy sitting on his own at the front of the room in Maths.

"So what makes him a hygiene freak?" I ask, genuinely curious as to why this is even more shocking.

"No one really knows, but something happened to him one day at his old school and then that afternoon once his parents got home, wouldn't let them touch him- as in no hugs, not even a pat on the shoulder. He wouldn't let them in his room, his mum wasn't allowed to do his washing or make him food, it's super weird." I frown as Louis tells me about Ashton, the poor boy must have had a horrible past, what on earth could have happened to him that day?

"And he's actually Australian, if you ever hear him talk, took me a good month to hear him utter one word to me though so you probably won't hear him talk at all. Michael, Luke and Calum are also Aussie, they were all friends before they came here, but they're all here for different reasons apparently. Don't think they have places like this down there, probably only mental wards so his parents shipped him off to come here." Louis frowns slightly from his position in my lap, eyebrows drawing together as though he feels sorry for him.

I must admit I do too, at least my mums only a four hour drive away, his parents are in Australia! He must feel so dejected, and rejected I guess, almost as if his parents don't want him anymore. My mum didn't have the audacity to send me too far away, not to sound self absorbed but it's true. 

"Back to before, I don't believe you for one second! Ashton was not getting given a blowjob from freaking Sophia!" Danielle exclaims. 

Louis, who is still sitting in my lap - shakes his head and chuckles. "No, I made that up!"

Louis bursts out with laughter as Danielle punches his shoulder.

AN: omfg is this un update?! It's is!   
So thanks for sticking with me through this, WHEK is being worked on so an update for that will be soon.  
Oh, and if you love 5sos much like myself, I've started a Muke (Michael and Luke) fic and I'm excited!   
Thanks guys, love ya's  
-Mal


	6. Chapter 6

*Niall's POV*  
*1 week later*

I'm sitting in French, listening to mrs Williamson babble on to a group on the other side of the classroom. She's not specifically talking to me, but rather she's asking the known gossips of the school - four girls - questions in order to get gossip to share later in the staffroom. I'd find it weird if I wasn't listening so intently to what the four girls where saying. 

"I over heard Louis Tomlinson saying to Liam Payne that the new kid - you know Harry Styles, the one with Louis right now?" Mrs Williamson nods in confrimation, gesturing for the girl to continue. "Well Louis told Liam that Harry's been a bit upset with Niall Horan for unknown reasons, but Louis said that he speculates it's because of his crush on Niall".

I'm not overly surprised with the first part of the supposed gossip, of course Harry's upset, I had been bit of dick to him last week on his second day. I will be the first to admit to that, though I have no recollection as to why I'd been pissed off with the curly haired lad. However, it's the last thing that left the gossipers mouth that catches my attention, that causes my eyebrows to both shoot upwards and draw together at the same time. 

What the hell? Is my first thought, then it's what the fuck? Harry has a crush on me? Is that why he's so nervous around me? Well nervous when we talk at least. And maybe that's why he's always watching me, and sending Mallory looks that could kill.   
I guess it makes sense.... I should apologise to him actually.

But could it even be possible that he likes me? 

Soon enough, the lunch bell rang and I was meeting up with the group at our usual table. 

"Hey Nialler!", Mallory exclaimed, placing her sandwich next to me. I didn't want to sit next to her today though, I wanted to make sure Harry sat here so I could apologize. Sending Mallory a quick glance I asked if she could sit next to Sarah to keep this space free. Luckily, she just shrugged her shoulders and went off to Sarah to talk about some guy in her class.

Everyone piled around the table, and the last two to join us was Louis and Harry. 

"Hey Harry, come sit here". The brunette boy froze and squinted his eyes at me, not knowing if he could trust me or not. Fair enough then. After a moment of contemplation he throws his legs over the bench and slides his slim hips down next to me.   
Everyone around us chats happily about their morning classes and other things, but myself and Harry sit eating in silence. I'm about halfway through me second sandwich when I decide that I may as well apologize now otherwise I'll never get around to it.

"Hey" I say, leaning in a bit so he can hear me over the loud chatter around us. His head turn to the side ever so slightly to indicate to me that he's listening. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about last week, I don't know what came over me".   
He turns to look at me, his green eyes catching my blue ones, "I'd only just arrived, I hadn't adjusted yet, well shit I still have adjusted even now!" His voice sounds rough, like he's trying not to cry, does he cry over everything?!

"I'm sorry, friends?" I hold out my hand for him to shake, silently hoping he'll say yes and we can get back on track. I smile wide when his large hand encompasses my own, the warmth of his spreading through my hand right up to my cheeks where I'm sure I'm blushing. 

Hearing my name called, I realize I'm still holding Harry's hand, and I turn away embarrassed, looking for the person calling me. Mallory waves, telling me she's been trying to get my attention.

I smile, and lean forward a bit as her and Sarah tell me about what Justin did in their English lesson this morning.   
As I laugh, I see Harry in my peripheral vision giving yet another glare at my friends, not wanting another argument I let it slide, figuring I can ask him about it later. 

\----

It's now about 5pm, and I'm sitting with Liam, Sarah and Mallory underneath a tree when I see Harry wandering about on his own. Excusing myself, I jog over to him and fall into step with him. 

"Hey Harry! How are you?" I ask, he jumps slightly not realizing I was next to him.

Harry flashes me a big, beautiful smile, to which I return with one of my own. "I'm good thanks, just getting some fresh air". His hands are buried in his pockets, his white wrist cuffs hidden under the purple jumper he's wearing. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Was just talking to Liam, Sarah and Mallory" his face twists to what could almost be a look of pain, at the mention of Mallory's name. "Hey, do you not like Mallory or something?" I ask curiously.

"N-no, what do you mean?" He asks, eyes wide. 

"Oh, it's just that your always glaring at her or rolling your eyes when she talks" Harry's face goes blank for a moment, but soon enough he gets a look of deep thought on his face, it's rather cute. His eyebrows are furrowed and the tip of his tongue is poking out between his rather full pink lips. 

It's silent for a while as we continue with our aimless walking. I put my hands in my pocket and start to lead us back to the tree I was at previously as I figure he's not going to answer my question. 

Suddenly, Harry's warm hand latches itself onto my arm, forcing me to turn around. "Can, uh, we talk? Like over there?" He points in the opposite direction of the way we were headed. I nod and follow behind him as he takes me to one of the trees with a bench underneath. 

Sitting down Harry turns to me. "I am going to answer your question you know?" He smiles, knowing i was thinking he was going to ignore it. 

Harry pauses for a moment, and then opens his mouth, words spilling out quickly. " I don't like her at all, I really don't. It's just, you see, I think you two might be together and I guess it's fine if you are, but I don't want you to be." 

I sit and process everything he's just said, and suddenly I'm reminded of the gossipers in French this morning. It fits, of course he doesn't like her, we are good friends, therefore he thinks we are dating. We aren't, she's not my type, coz you know, her whole lower region isn't what I'm looking for. So that must mean he likes me, because he just said he doesn't want us to be together.

Smiling, I ask the question to which I'm pretty sure I've figured out the answer to. "Harry, do you like me?".

Watching the green eyes go wide is slightly humorous, especially as his mouth gapes like a fish. For a second, it looks like he's going to deny it, but then he just ashamedly nods his head, his head facing the patchy grass beneath us. 

I smile wider than I've ever possibly smiled and grab his face with my left hand and turn his head up to look at me, "that's great!" I exclaim, to which his eyebrows draw together in confusion. "Mallory and I are not dating, because unfortunately for her I'm gay!" I explain myself a bit and Harry's mossy eyes light up a bit in joy. "And the best part is, I like you too!".  
Everything stops, Harry tenses and turns his widened eyes away from me. I think he might have even stopped breathing. I'm now not sure if I've done the right thing, as he said previously that he had a boyfriend. Was it 'had' or a 'has'? I can't even remember right now, hopefully it's a 'had'. But if it is a 'had' then what happened to turn his boyfriend into and ex-boyfriend? Was he good to Harry? I know he was the one to introduce Harry to drugs, but was he a good boyfriend? Did he care for him, go for late night walks with him? Was he so bad that he has now left a lasting impression on the way in which Harry views relationships, and love?

In a sick way, I hope he didn't do all those cute couple-y things so I can introduce him to the beautiful world of gay relationships. Not that I've ever been in one but I've seen movies.....

It's been awkwardly silent for about a minute now, and although I'm happy to know Harry really does like me, I'm scared. I'm actually really scared that if we start something I'll fuck it up like my father fucked up his marriage. He fucked up so bad that mum just packed up and left, didn't even try to take Greg and I with her. All she had said was "I love you both very much, you'll be good boys". I wish I actually remembered her saying that, I only knew that because one night when I was about 10 after Greg and I had been 'punished' for not cleaning the kitchen up properly, Greg had taken me upstairs into the bathroom to clean us up. At the time, he was 16, and he'd lifted me up onto the basin and tidied me up, telling a sobbing me that I was loved, by both him and mum. He told me what she said, and I asked Greg when I could see her again and he told me that one day when I was older he'd take me to her. 

I doubt he even knew where she was. No one knows where she is now. 

"N-Niall?" A timid voice stirs me out of my sad thoughts, "are you ok?" Harry's eyes are wide and full of concern. I give him a questioning look, to which he glances away quickly, then looks at my lap.

Looking down I see my hands are gripped so tightly together my fingertips and knuckles are turning white. "Oh, uh, yeh im fine sorry" I untangle my fingers and rub my hands on my thighs. 

"Nia-Niall?" Harry's voice is still timid, and I subconsciously look down at my hands again. "Yeh?" I stop my hands from rubbing my thighs and rest them in my lap, the fingers on my left hand fiddling with my right.

"Can, can I try something?" His hands are shaking a bit, and I nod my head in confirmation. 

Before I have time to think clearly, the shakey hands are reaching out and turning my face so that our noses are about 3 inches apart. I draw in a breathe knowing exactly where this is going, and the anticipation is building in my stomach.

Harry tilts his head to the left a bit and I do the same with my own. Slowly but surely, our faces inch closer until I can feel his hot breathe fan across my lips. I gasp slightly and Harry's lips twitch, fighting back a smile. 

Before I can tell him off for teasing me his rather plump lips touch my own, not moving, just pressing. I press back into his push, loving the pressure his lips have on mine. Moving his lips slightly, I'm slightly shocked that this is actually still happening, it's my first kiss I have no idea what I'm doing and he's not shying away. It's almost like someone's asked me to describe the color of the sky even though I'm blind, it's disorientating. 

This whole thing send my mind spinning and my heart racing, I can barely breathe. 

Pulling back, I smile at the beautiful brunette in front of me, who by the looks of it is as breathless as I am. 

AN:   
Sorry sorry sorry for the late update!   
Hope this is good enough.... It's unedited though sorry.   
If anyone is reading A Strange Perfection, that will be updated by next week I promise. As for Will He Ever Know, I have no idea sorry.  
Vote, comment, fan.  
-Mal x


End file.
